


Cracking the Armor

by JonTheDon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, LGD, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian With Male, Lesbians Getting Dicked, Maledom/Femsub, Orientation Play, Porn With Plot, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonTheDon/pseuds/JonTheDon
Summary: An incubus infiltrates Magnolia Girl’s Academy, a wealthy all-girls high school, by getting hired as the new Dean of Students. The school board hopes that he could discipline a certain student whose behavior and defiance of rules has been risking the school’s reputation for years. He fully plans to discipline her, but not in the way the board is expecting.*Read the tags*
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of erotic fiction intended to appeal to a very particular fetish. The author does not, under any circumstances, condone any of the questionable or outright wrong content depicted in this story.
> 
> Lesbians and anyone on the LGBT+ spectrum cannot be “fixed” or “converted,” and for anyone to believe or attempt to do so in real life would be disgusting and inhumane.
> 
> If any of the tags upset or trigger you, I suggest you turn away from this story now. Everyone else, enjoy the story to your heart’s content, but please remember to keep fiction and reality separate.

_There is no greater pleasure than to break to unbreakable; to corrupt the purest, strongest and most noble heart. The higher the pedestal they stand on, the more satisfying it will be to see them crumble and fall._

~~~~~~

In a dark board room, four old men sat at one end of a long table that nearly stretched the entire length of the room. It was normally meant for meetings composed of the entire school board, every seat packed and the room busy with discussion. This time, however, the room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, and only one individual sat at the opposite end of the table.

The man presented himself with no reverence for his elders and superiors. He was hunched over, head resting upright on his folded hands, staring at the old men with piercing red eyes. What little light the windows provided showed his skin was pale, with a slender, yet tall and imposing build, and his hair was as black as the night. Despite his disrespectful posture, he had at least dressed for the occasion, sporting a form-fitting suit, black tie, and dress shoes that clicked against the floor on his way in.

The old men were unsettled, yet almost mesmerized by the man’s mysterious appearance combined with his confident aura. Before the silence could linger too long, one of them cleared his throat and held up a stack of papers.

“Fharen Verrier-san,” he said with a clear voice that contrasted with his age. “Thank you for meeting with us today.”

The man called Fharen grinned sharply as the ice was broken. “And thank you, dear board members, for providing me this opportunity.”

~~~~~~

Magnolia Girl’s Academy. A Japanese all-girl’s high school that dated all the way back to the Taisho Era, founded on educating young women on the values of longevity, perseverance, nobility, and above all, femininity. For nearly a century, this school stood amongst the best in the whole country, and it was nearly impossible for anyone to get in who wasn’t academically or athletically gifted, or didn’t come from a wealthy family.

Within the walls of these schools, where girls on the cusp of adulthood were protected from the outside world, it was rumored that deep bonds of friendship formed between the students, eventually blossoming into something more intimate.

 _Yet another maiden’s sanctuary where heterosexuality goes to die…_ Fharen thought with a mental eyeroll as he walked through the bustling hallways. 

It was the end of the day, and he was now free to roam the school grounds, getting a lay of the land. Everywhere he went, he drew the eyes of the female students. It was far from their first time seeing a man, as they had plenty of male teachers, but Fharen’s peculiar appearance garnered their utmost attention, as if he were a wild animal that had broken into the grounds and was now prowling for prey.

Of course, Fharen _was_ indeed prowling. In addition to learning his way around, he was trying to seek out one person in particular.

“Hey, look at that guy!”

“What’s he doing here?”

“He looks kinda scary…”

“No way! Do you think that’s the new Dean of Students we heard about?”

The black-haired man smirked with glee at the whispers, which weren’t as quiet as they probably thought they were, as he walked through the crowds. They had every right to feel fear towards him. On top of being a man, he towered over most of them, and his red eyes sent shivers down their spines, just as they had with the elderly board members. If only they knew the true reason they had to fear him… 

“Everyone, look!” a girl suddenly called out. “It’s Aki-sama!”

Recognizing the name just as well as everyone else, Fharen turned to join the gaze of the girls around him.

Down the hall, moving elegantly towards them, was Yori Akihiko. Fharen had only been here a day, yet had heard so much gossip about this particular person— how she was Magnolia’s resident “prince,” always looking after her peers and conducting herself with the air of a man— she might as well be a celebrity. And so far, she was living up to all of it.

She was tall, nearly matching Fharen’s height, with short red hair and kind, gentle blue eyes. Though she was a girl, she had an athletic build with a relatively small bust and broad shoulders. In stark contrast to the girls around her, who wore white shirts with button-up vests and black pleated skirts, Yori wore a boy’s blazer, long pants and a striped tie. She carried herself with the strength of a knight, with her back straight and head held high, and the confidence of a teenage boy, with a flirtatious smile and her bookbag slung over her shoulder.

Even with her outwardly masculine presentation, Fharen was able to identify several distinctly female traits as he leered at her. Her eyes, noble as they were, bore long and sleek eyelashes that batted beautifully when she blinked. Her lips were thin and a healthy, bright pink, accentuated by a light layer of lipstick. Her hair, while a short pixie cut, was quite voluminous and flowy. But what really caught Fharen’s eyes, and nearly caused his mouth to water, were her hips. Even though they were partially hidden by the blazer, her pants were just tight enough to show off how wide, womanly and utterly succulent they were. Complimenting them even further were her equally-as-thick thighs, which, judging by their minimal bounce with each step, he assumed were a perfect balance of fat and muscle.

Fharen watched with delight as Yori walked tall and proud with long strides, unwittingly causing her hips to sway hypnotically. He began fantasizing what they would look like naked, swinging back and forth as she put on a show for him, his hands running along their smooth curves, shaking up and down as she rode his cock, acting as perfect handles for when he railed her from behind… the gorgeous images just kept flooding in, causing his lower body to heat up.

 _Her ass can only be just as voluptuous_ , he thought hungrily, eagerly anticipating the moment she’d walk past and he could find out. All the girls around him seemed to be preoccupied with her handsome face, but Fharen knew exactly what he was after, and he couldn’t resist subtly licking his lips.

Just then, a small, nerdy girl with glasses and pigtails, who was distracted by the copious amount of books she was carrying, accidentally bumped into the prince, scattering her belongings about the floor. The girl quickly became flustered and bowed several times.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so so sorry, A-Aki-sama!” she stuttered. “Please forgive me, I wasn’t looking where I was going!”

The girl crouched down to gather her books as quickly as possible, clearly not wanting to take up too much of Yori’s time. However, she was taken aback and became flustered yet again when the red-headed prince dropped to one knee and helped her with her task.

“It’s really no trouble at all,” Yori said with a deep, buttery voice that was all-too soothing to the ears. She handed the books back to the girl, who sat there in awe. “Here. Just be a little more careful next time. We wouldn’t want a cute girl like you getting hurt, now would we?”

Steam rose from the nerdy girl’s head as her cheeks turned red hot at the subtle compliment. “Right! Th-Th-Thank you very much, Aki-sama!” she stammered with another bow, before she took off down the hall, using her books to hide her intense blush.

Fharen watched the whole scene play out with an arrogant, malicious grin. All the rumors he’d been hearing about this Yori, this “Aki-sama,” how she was “a handsome, princely woman far cooler than any boy,” held merit after all. Fharen had encountered plenty of attractive men and women before who could reel in the opposite sex with just their looks or a flirty glance, but he’d never known a girl who could have scores of other girls flocking to her by her presence alone. Surely not every single one of them could be lesbians, right?

 _Perhaps the straights are simply feeling deprived of a man their age by this school, so they view her as a substitute?_ Fharen surmised in his head. _I pity all the young male teachers at this school… plenty of thirsty heterosexual women to go around, yet they’re all simping for a handsome butch._

Never mind the vague orientations of the countless other girls. He had been summoned to this school and given a job, and he was determined to carry it out. Keeping his piercing gaze fixed on Yori, Fharen recalled what the old men of the school board had told him… 

~~~~~~

“Akihiko, Yori.” The head board member began reading off the girl’s school profile and record.

“Eighteen years old; a third-year at Magnolia. Daughter of the noble Akihiko samurai bloodline, which goes back many centuries. They are a proud and respected family, known throughout most of Japan. Akihiko-san was sent here by her mother after her father passed away.”

“Why she sent someone so dedicated to presenting masculine to a school that teaches traditional feminine values is beyond us,” the second board member chimed in.

“Her presentation itself makes little sense, as the Akihiko family has been known to be very old-fashioned in its worldviews,” the third said.

“And that’s where our problems intersect,” continued the head member. “Her attire, vocabulary and general attitude go against several of the academy's rules and standards. Akihiko-san’s choice of lifestyle may be fine anywhere else, but being here risks our reputation and status. Not to mention it could potentially lead other students to follow in her footsteps.”

“We’ve considered kicking her out, but Lady Akihiko wouldn’t have it. And we don’t want to risk getting in her bad graces,” the fourth member added.

Fharen sat staring dead ahead, taking in all the information he was being fed. _This girl sounds like she’ll be quite the task…_ he thought.

“So you want me to get her in line?” the young man said calmly, with a sinister edge.

The head board member nodded. “Your resume and numerous references have given us a great deal of faith in you,” he praised. “As the Dean of Students, it will be your duty to coordinate all student-related programs and ensure the girls at this academy abide by the rules and regulations, and that they live up to the standards that our education offers them.”

“But above all,” he continued. “We request that you shape Yori Akihiko into an ideal young woman of Magnolia Academy.”

After a moment of silence, Fharen stood up from his chair, put a hand to his chest and bowed to the elderly men.

“I can assure you, honorable men of the school board,” he said, raising his head to reveal a malicious grin, filled with razor-sharp confidence. “I will live up to your expectations tenfold. The student body is in good hands.”

~~~~~~

Fharen watched as Yori broke through her crowd of fangirls and continued on her way down the hall. Much to his surprise, her eyes met his for a brief moment as she passed. He quickly hid his lustful grimace behind a professional stone-face, acknowledging her with a simple nod.

And Yori responded in kind with a friendly smile and a light bow. “Ohayogozaimasu,” she said politely, before continuing on her way. Despite her rebellious appearance, it was clear she knew her manners towards faculty and was no androphobe. She was an interesting case, to say the least.

Once her gaze left him, Fharen’s animalistic leer returned and he turned to watch Yori go. Much to his delight, he was able to confirm his earlier suspicions as he watched the smooth, rolling movement of her ass. It was perfectly round and quite big, even for her larger frame, and sashayed perfectly with each step.

Fharen’s fantasies began going wild once again. He pictured Yori on top of him in a reverse cowgirl— one of his favorite positions— her beautiful ass bouncing and jiggling before his eyes as her hips moved like a piston. He could practically hear her deep, elegant voice slowly climbing into high squeals of pleasure.

 _Ah… f-fuck…_ she cried. _I can’t stop… I’m cumming, I’m CUMMING!_

Fharen felt his temperature rising and parts of his body (besides his raging erection) starting to change. He quickly dispelled the erotic thoughts, not wanting to reveal his true form to the public. In the mortal realm, that form, that power was reserved for the eyes of those he fucked. He could hardly wait to prove to the unwitting prince that no mortal, however strong in mind and soul, could resist that tantalizing power.

 _Those old geezers made the right call_ , Fharen thought, his pupils turning needle-thin, like those of a reptile. _Even someone as strong and proud as Yori Akihiko will be no match for the charms of a seasoned incubus like me_ …


	2. The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of erotic fiction intended to appeal to a very particular fetish. The author does not, under any circumstances, condone any of the questionable or outright wrong content depicted in this story.
> 
> Lesbians and anyone on the LGBT+ spectrum cannot be “fixed” or “converted,” and for anyone to believe or attempt to do so in real life would be disgusting and inhumane.
> 
> If any of the tags upset or trigger you, I suggest you turn away from this story now. Everyone else, enjoy the story to your heart’s content, but please remember to keep fiction and reality separate.

_In order to break the unbreakable, one must first find a weakness. Nothing in this world is without weakness._

~~~~~~

It was the end of another long, laborious day for students and faculty alike at Magnolia Academy. The sun had passed the peak of the sky and was beginning its westward descent. The students had nearly all cleared out of the premises, either heading to after-school activities or making their way back to the dorms.

Fharen sat in his shiny new office, lined with laminated wood shelves stocked to the brim with binders and file folders, filling out attendance and discipline reports at his desk. He’d only run into a few violations today; Chinatsu Ogasawara continued to violate the policy against excess makeup and jewelry, and Kaede Kino had forgotten to change out of her gym shoes after Phys Ed class. Nothing new. These reports wouldn’t take long.

It had been five days-- a full school week-- since he’d started working here, and he was settling in nicely. Much to his surprise, in an all-female environment that seemed to be packed with lesbian tension, he’d managed to catch a few flustered gazes from passing girls in the hallway, and even from a few of the women teachers. Under normal circumstances, he would’ve seduced and taken those women without a second thought, but he had to remain focused on his target.

Speaking of, Fharen had gotten a few complaints and reprimands from the school board members for not giving out policy violations to Yori Akihiko everyday. They were concerned that perhaps the young noble’s position and presence was too much for even him to discipline, but he assured them everything would be resolved in due time.

_Throwing out pointless scoldings and backhanded comments would only make her wary of me_ , the incubus thought. _I just have to wait for the right moment…_

_BBBBRING! BBBBRING!_

Fharen’s malicious plotting was interrupted by the video chat icon on his laptop flashing. It was an invitation to join a call with his dear friends and fellow sex demons, Rosier and Xalir. He clicked on the icon and smiled warmly as their faces popped up.

Xalir was an incubus just like Fharen, only he was much shorter, had softer features, and short blonde hair. He had the appearance of a sweet, kind-hearted pretty boy prince, with the air of an absolute gentleman. Of course, that air was only a guise to mask his true intentions with whoever he charmed. Rosier was a succubus, a female sex demon, with long, straight magenta hair, pale skin and an adorable fang protruding from her lips. She was a true seductress, with ample breasts, an hourglass figure and legs that went all the way up. Unlike Fharen, however, who had no reservations about fucking anything that moved, Rosier slept with women exclusively. _This place would be absolute paradise for her._

“Hey, Fhare!” Xalir greeted eagerly, using his nickname for the older incubus he looked up to.

“Hello, Fharen Dear,” Rosier said sweetly, playing along with the nickname game.

Fharen adjusted his webcam so he was centered on the screen. “And how are my favorite _otouto_ and _onee-chan_ doing?” Of course the three weren’t actually siblings, but had become so close over the centuries that they considered each other family.

Xalir rolled his eyes. “You’ve been in Japan for too long,” he said sarcastically.

“You guys should try staying here for a few years,” Fharen suggested. “Fun culture, delicious food… not to mention most of them are closet freaks.” They all shared a laugh together. “It’s almost like no kink is considered too taboo over here!”

“Maybe I’ll give it a try someday,” Rosier said, biting her clipped, red-painted nails. “I’m sure the ladies would be all over an exotic beauty like me…”

Xalir chuckled. “If a woman with tits like yours showed up in Japan, they’d know you’re not human right away!”

“Ouch! Ooh… such an insult!” Rosier faked being hurt, dramatically putting a hand to her forehead. “Well Xalir Dear, I’m sure you’d fit right in with all the other five-foot-one men over there.”

The young blonde could only scowl in response.

Fharen snickered at the two, then interrupted before someone could actually say something hurtful. “Speaking of girls, you two are gonna love the latest person I’ve set my sights on,” he began.

“So, what’s it this time? Cold-hearted? Stuck-up? Man hater?” Xalir asked, clearly familiar with his friend’s tastes.

“All of the above?” Rosier joined.

“I’m not sure, we haven’t really interacted that much yet,” Fharen admitted. “She’s masculine presenting and most certainly a lesbian. She’s got an entire all-girls school kissing her boots.”

That caught Rosier’s attention. “Oh my, an all-girls school, eh? So it really is a dyke den just like in anime?” The succubus felt the need to flash her D-word pass.

“Well, I’m sure no matter how big a harem she’s acquired, she’ll be no match for you, Fhare!” Xalir encouraged.

“Oh, I _know_ she’ll be no match for me,” Fharen sneered. “I’m gonna be sure to put those breedable hips to good use…”

Rosier let out a small giggle. “Planning on knocking up another one already? Don’t you still have that angel half-breed brat to deal with?” she questioned. “You might want to enjoy yourself before we start repopulating.”

“Oh hush, Rosier. The way I see it, I’m the only one around here who cares about our survival.” Fharen rocked back smugly in his chair as if proud of himself.

Xalir just rolled his eyes again. “Whatever, brother. I’m gonna wait another hundred years or so before I start having to deal with those little parasites,” he scoffed.

“You’d be surprised just how much of a joy kids can be, Xalir…”

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Hearing a short, rhythmic rap against his office door, Fharen shot straight back up in his seat. “And… right on schedule,” he said, checking his watch. “Gotta go now, guys. Time to begin Operation: Goodnight, Sweet Prince!”

“Good luck, Fharen Dear!” Rosier gave a cute little wave before signing off.

“One of these days, you’re gonna run out of titles for your--”

Fharen closed the video chat before Xalir could finish his backhanded comment. For all the crap he talked about kids, he sure acted like one sometimes.

“Come in,” the incubus said aloud.

The door opened slowly and deliberately. “Pardon me.” Fharen smiled as he heard their deep, slightly husky yet suave voice. Yori Akihiko entered his office.

“Ah, Akihiko-san. Thank you for coming in,” he welcomed.

“Konnichiwa, Verrier-buchou,” Yori said politely. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I hope I haven’t done anything that would spoil first impressions.”

Fharen chuckled. “Oh, it’s nothing too major. I’m aware you’re quite an exceptional student here at the academy,” he complimented. “But before that, shouldn’t you address others with ‘gokigenyou’ instead of ‘konnichiwa,’ or the like?”

Yori tensed up slightly, quickly realizing where this conversation would go. “My apologies, Buchou-san. I mean no offense to you or any of the faculty. I just find ‘gokigenyou’ to be a rather outdated greeting, and I’m not very comfortable saying it.”

“I understand, Akihiko-san, but part of the academy’s values of nobility is practicing traditional manners,” Fharen reminded. “Besides, all your peers use it and they seem to get along just fine.”

“True, but I’m not my peers.” The prince began to take on a frustrated tone. “And I don’t see the harm in using normal greetings, as long as I’m being polite.”

Fharen tried to contain his smile. This was the standoffish, proud attitude he loved so much in his targets. “I suppose I shouldn’t dance around the subject any further…” He folded his hands and leaned forward onto his desk. “There’s no doubt in my mind that you’re academically gifted and a good person overall, but that doesn’t exempt you from the school rules.” He glanced down, gesturing to her attire. “And the rules explicitly state that you must wear the Magnolia Academy uniform, not this boy’s uniform you got from who-knows-where.”

Yori’s face began to descend into a scowl. She stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest, remaining silent.

“You wearing those clothes has the potential to influence the behavior of other students. Just this week, I’ve recorded nearly a dozen minor dress code violations, and the violators in question didn’t hesitate to mention how much they admire you,” the incubus informed. “If this continues to escalate, it could very well put the school’s reputation at risk should outside powers become aware of it.”

Yori waited a few seconds after he finished speaking. “Are you done?” she said very upfront. “I’ve had this discussion with the staff here too many times. I’m fully aware that my preferred way of dressing may not coincide with the rules, but I can’t just go against who I am like that.”

Fharen began tapping his foot. He was impatient to get to the good part, but knew he had to ease into it. “The Academy had no qualms about what you wear outside of school, but at the bare minimum, while you are on the campus grounds, you must behave like a proper lady and wear the uniform’s vest and skirt.”

The prince’s eyes narrowed at the words ‘proper lady.’ “I’m sorry, Buchou-san, but I’m afraid I can’t do that,” she apologized again, this time without a hint of penitence. “And frankly, I find your insinuation that the way I dress makes me unladylike rather misogynistic.”

As suspected, the proud samurai’s daughter wasn’t moving an inch. The way she stood imposingly and glared down at the incubus excited him to no end, and he could barely hold back his already growing erection. Refusing to waste any more time, he decided to spring his trap.

“I suppose we must do this the hard way then.” He reached into his pocket, unlocked his phone and began scrolling through his camera roll under his desk. “You will abide by the school’s dress code, or I’ll have to inform your mother of your immoral behavior.”

Yori raised an eyebrow, still unfazed. “Immoral behavior? My mother is fully aware of what I wear to school,” she said. “In fact, she sent me here fully knowing that I preferred dressing in a boy’s uniform. I doubt it would come as any shock to her, let alone cause her any trouble.”

Fharen’s facade finally broke, and his mouth curled upwards into a wide, devilish grin. “Oh, my naive Akihiko-san, that’s not the immorality I’m talking about…”

With a sudden, swift movement, Fharen pulled his phone out from under the desk and shoved the screen at Yori’s face. She jolted back in surprise, not knowing what to make of it at first. But as she watched the video playing on the small screen, her eyes went wide with deep, mortified shock and horror.

~~~~~~

Several days earlier, Yori had been assigned the after-school duty of cleaning up her homeroom; sweeping, washing the blackboard, wiping the windows, etc. A host of her fangirls had volunteered to help, hoping to alleviate the burden of cleaning an entire classroom by herself, but Yori easily convinced them otherwise.

“Fair maidens shouldn’t sully their hands with such menial tasks,” she said. Several blushes and swoons later, the girls had cleared out.

The prince took off her blazer, rolled up her sleeves, and started on sweeping. She had only cleaned about half the room when an expected guest appeared in the classroom doorway. It was her beloved girlfriend Sayaka Hidenka, a refined young lady who carried herself with a perfect ladylike grace.

Yori couldn’t help but smile at the mere sight of her; waist-length black hair in an adorable hime cut, hazel eyes that shimmered in the afternoon sun, and an all-around modest figure that gave her the image of a pure maiden.

“And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?” Yori asked, leaning casually into the broomstick.

Sayaka smiled back and entered the room. “I just wanted to stop by and give you a quick farewell for the day. I have archery classes, so we won’t be able to walk back to the dorms together,” she informed.

“Is that so? What a shame...” Yori had a hint of loneliness in her voice, obviously played up for the one she loved.

Sayaka stepped up to the prince, who was nearly a head taller than her. “It’s too bad. Even with your after school duties, we won’t be able to meet up for some time.” She reached up and touched Yori’s face, brushing her smooth, delicate fingers across her cheek. “Are you going to miss me, Yori-san?”

In a bold move, Yori reached up and held Sayaka’s hand, nuzzling into her palm and kissing it. “Of course I will, my Princess. I already waited a full day to see you. Any more would be torture,” she sighed.

The shorter girl’s face suddenly turned red as a beet and she yanked her hand away. “I-I’m sure you can last a few more hours,” she stammered. “We can spend plenty of time together this evening.” She hurriedly started towards the door. “Well then, excuse m--”

She gasped as Yori gently wrapped her arms around her waist, preventing her from going any further.

“Sayaka-san… you can still dish out, but can’t take it,” Yori teased, whispering into her girlfriend’s reddening ears.

“L-Let me go, please,” the Hidenka heiress ordered weakly. “I’m going to be late for archery.”

“Don’t wanna,” Yori said bluntly, pulling her girlfriend deeper into her embrace.

Sayaka sighed deeply. “Are you a child? We can’t do anything in the classro-- HYA!” She was cut off again, yelping as Yori landed a gentle kiss on her neck.

“You call me childish, yet you made such a lewd noise just now?” the prince chided playfully.

“Yori-san, I’m serious! Somebody might come in here and see us!” Sayaka said with panic in her voice.

Yori relaxed her hold on the shorter girl. “Do you not want to?” she asked timidly. She looked down at her girlfriend with shimmering, needy eyes.

Sayaka couldn’t take her eyes off the prince’s heart-wrenching expression, her blush reaching down to her neck at this point. “Of… of course I do! It’s just…”

“Don’t worry, my Princess. I’ll make you feel good before anyone else comes,” she assured, tightly hugging the heiress once again.

Yori commenced kissing her girlfriend’s neck once again, showering the heiress’ nape with slow, affectionate pecks. Sayaka’s body began to heat up right away, mewling softly and relaxing into the tall girl’s embrace. It never ceased to excite her with how imposing and masculine, yet strong and secure the prince’s frame was. She truly felt comforted and protected whenever they were close.

The intensity of the kisses picked up, and Yori was now sucking on Sayaka’s soft skin, leaving behind noticeable marks. Her moans became more intense as the pleasure she felt was heightened by slight pain, which Yori easily subsided by gliding her smooth tongue over the hickeys.

“Your neck is as sexy as ever, dearest,” the young samurai purred. “I wonder if the same can be said for here...”

Yori’s hands moved slowly up her girlfriend’s body. Even through her uniform she could admire her beautiful, slim figure, as if she were holding a delicate treasure in her hands that would break if she wasn’t gentle. Her hands eventually found their way to Sayaka’s breasts, which she began to knead and caress. Sayaka’s back arched slightly at the indecent touch, as if a jolt of electricity had shot through her.

“You can feel it through all these clothes? My, aren’t we sensitive.” She continued massaging the soft slopes with one hand, while using her other to start unbuttoning her girlfriend’s uniform. “I wonder how you’ll react to a more… direct approach, hm?”

“W-Wait…” Sayaka pleaded, her mind already hazy with pleasure. But in no time at all, Yori had skillfully undone the buttons to her uniform’s vest and undershirt, leaving only one barrier of clothing left.

“That’s a beautiful bra you have,” Yori adored the contrast between the white fabric and the magenta rose patterns embroidered into it. She lightly traced her fingers over the roses, right where Sayaka’s nipples would be, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

“I… _ah_ , I know you like roses, so I… pick-- _hah_ , picked it out for y-you,” Sayaka said through tiny mewls. Her blush had now spread to her chest. She was deeply in heat.

Yori smiled at her princess’ beautiful reactions. “You’re so sweet. It’s a lovely style indeed,” she complimented. “But it’s in the way…”

The prince reached around to Sayaka's back and unhooked her bra, allowing her to easily slide her hands under the cups and directly touch the soft mounds underneath. The heiress’ moans grew louder as Yori’s hands danced across her breasts, squeezing and rubbing with the perfect balance of affection and roughness. Yori felt as if her hands were practically melting into the shorter girl’s gorgeous, flawless C-cup tits. Their velvety smoothness and bounce shot pleasure into her palms, and she could feel her own arousal begin to build.

Feeling emboldened, Yori took Sayaka’s nipples between her fingertips and gave them a quick, hard pinch. “ _KYAAA!_ ” the heiress cried out. The sharp twinge sent heat to another area on her body, one that caused her thighs to press together to satiate the pleasant discomfort.

“You’re so adorable,” Yori said, turning her girlfriend’s head up to give her a deep, stimulating kiss.

“Yori-san… please…”

The prince was taken off-guard by her sudden pleading. She looked at her with a dreamy, yet curious gaze. “What is it, darling?”

“I-I… I want you to touch me… down there…”

“Hmm? Are you sure?” Yori asked, wanting to tease her just a little more.

“Please! I feel so hot down there,” Sayaka said with half-lidded eyes. “I want you to touch my pussy!”

Yori couldn’t help but giggle. “So cute… why don’t you lift your skirt for me, Princess?” Without any objections, Sayaka obeyed her girlfriend’s instructions and exposed her rose-patterned panties that matched her bra. “My my, you’re quite agreeable today.”

Keeping one hand on Sayaka’s chest, Yori reached down to the heiress’ waist with her other hand and snaked it into her panties, feeling the drenched fabric and the slick, sticky crease of her pussy. She smiled with pride, knowing the wetness, warmth and twitching folds were her doing, Yori resumed her attack on Sayaka’s body, slowly rubbing back and forth on her pussy, massaging her breasts with firm squeezes, and kissing and nibbling at her nape.

Sayaka’s body was completely overwhelmed with arousal, her sense of reason completely decimated by carnal desire. Her mind was spinning, darting back and forth between each of her pleasure spots, and her heart was racing so fast and intensely she was afraid it might burst at any moment.

“Yori-san… Yori-san…” she panted desperately. “Yori-sa-- _AH_!”

The taller girl moved her hand to the nether regions of Sayaka’s pussy, teasing and probing at her entrance with one finger. Sayaka whined with frustrated anticipation, her hips reflexively bucking forward every time her girlfriend touched the sensitive hole. “Well, darling? Do you want me to put them in!” Yori asked maliciously.

“Put them in!” Sayaka cried. “Please, for the love of god, put them in! I want your fingers so bad! Please!”

“Good girl…”

Yori pushed two fingers into Sayaka’s dripping pussy with a quick, sudden movement, causing the heiress to suck in a sharp breath. Her entire body shuddered, as if she was already on the verge of cumming. Thankfully, Yori was able to prolong her climax further by moving her fingers slow and steady. Sayaka’s legs began to give way, her knees bending inward and her thighs convulsing. She felt as if her entire lower half was on fire.

It was only thanks to her loving girlfriend’s strong, yet tender hold on her body that she was able to remain standing. Yori had ceased touching Sayaka’s breasts, focusing all her strength towards pleasuring her pussy. As she pushed her fingers in once again, up to the knuckle, she moved her thumb towards the sensitive bud at the top of her slit. Sayaka’s entire body shook and she let out an agonized cry of pleasure as the prince flicked and rubbed her clitoris. In an attempt to placate her, Yori nuzzled into her nape and kissed it, feeling the rapid pulse of her heartbeat in her neck. Knowing she was responsible for such a powerful reaction drove the butch mad with lust.

“Y-Yori… Yori-san, I think I’m… I’m gonna…” Sayaka was barely able to form a sentence at this point, but her intentions were loud and clear.

“It’s alright, go ahead and cum,” Yori whispered, kissing her ear. “I’ve got you, darling. Now cum for me…”

The mighty prince picked up speed, thrusting her fingers in and out of Sayaka’s now gushing slit, splashing love juice all over the inside of her panties. Feeling a wave of pleasure rising up inside of herself, Sayaka bucked her hips in time with her girlfriend’s movement, edging herself even further.

“Cumming… I’m cumming!” she squealed. “Oh god, Yori… I’m cumming! I’m… _A-AAHH_!!!”

_Twitch, twitch._

With one final lurch, Sayaka’s back snapped into an arch and her body shook like an earthquake, the wave of pleasure crashing over her and sending her into a feeling of hot, tingly euphoria. Yori felt the heiress’ folds clamp down like a vice on her fingers, squirting out volumes of sticky love juice. She kept her fingers curled inside her pussy, allowing her girlfriend to ride out her orgasm, before it finally subsided.

“Oh, Sayaka…” Yori cooed. “You’re trembling all over. Here, just relax. Hold onto me.” She hugged Sayaka tightly once again, comforting the smaller girl as she slowly came down from the pleasure. Sliding her hand out from her soaked panties, she held them up for Sayaka to see. “Look how much you let out. You’re always so cute when you’re cumming…”

Sayaka watched as Yori brought her hand to her mouth and seductively licked the love juice off of them, mewling softly as if aroused by the taste. “You could've at least let me take my panties off. I’ll be uncomfortable during archery club…” the heiress complained, blushing and turning away from her girlfriend’s gaze.

“Forgive me, my Princess. You were just so wonderful that I lost my sense of reason,” Yori reasoned. But Sayaka wasn’t buying it. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. You don’t want to be late for-- _ah_!”

The prince suddenly cried out with an uncharacteristic high pitch. She looked down and saw Sayaka reaching back and pressing two fingers into her crotch through her pants. She rubbed that spot a few times, causing Yori’s body to shudder and making her aware of just how drenched she was herself.

“To get this wet from touching me… you’re such a pervert, Yori-san,” Sayaka chastised with a sly grin. “Have you no shame?”

“That’s…” Yori struggled to find a response. “I’m wearing black pants. Nobody will notice.” Trying to ignore the heat in her loins, she started to button up her girlfriend’s uniform. “We’ll continue this later, darling. Right now you should--”

_SLAM!_

She was cut off by Sayaka grabbing her shoulders and pushing her against the wall. For a girl with such delicate hands, she had a rather strong grip.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” the heiress hissed. “I’ve still got five minutes before the club starts, which means I have five minutes to pay you back!”

“W-Wait, Sayaka-san!” Yori exclaimed, but was helpless as the shorter girl dropped to her knees and began undoing her belt and pants. Realizing there was no stopping her, Yori relented and relaxed against the wall.

With one swift motion, Sayaka yanked Yori’s pants down to her knees, exposing her pussy to the open air, glistening with moisture and covered in a thin layer of ginger pubic hair. The heiress glared up at the prince and licked her lips hungrily. Yori’s face instantly flushed a deep red, hopelessly turned on by her girlfriend’s predatory display.

Sayaka leaned down to the base of Yori’s toned thighs and began kissing her way up to the top. They started as light pecks, but as she got higher they intensified into sucking and licking. Just as she was about to reach Yori’s core, she stopped, moved over to the other leg and started over. The relentless teasing elicited groans of disappointment from the butch. She wiggled her hips, silently begging for her girlfriend to get on with it.

“You’re sexy when you’re impatient,” Sayaka giggled. She made it to the top of Yori’s other leg, planting one more teasing kiss above her groin before abruptly diving into her scarlet muff.

“And you’re sexy when you’re assertiv— _hah_ …” It seemed as though Yori wouldn’t be allowed to finish a sentence. Though in this moment, as she felt the warm slickness of Sayaka’s tongue slide across her pussy, she scarcely minded.

The heiress showed no signs of taking it slow as she mercilessly ate out Yori’s cunt. Her jaw quickly became sore as she worked her tongue, switching between lapping at her clit and prodding it into her entrance. Yori’s juices flowed down her face like a waterfall, and she happily relished the sweet smell and sour taste. She was still reluctant to swallow, uncomfortable with the thought of drinking bodily fluids.

Yori smiled down at her girlfriend, pushing her head into her crotch and stroking her thick, inky-black hair. They hadn’t been dating for long, and the heiress was still rather inexperienced when it came to sex. Her movements, while full of energy, lacked rhythm and there were times when she accidentally used teeth. However, Yori could care less about the clumsy movements and occasional pain. Just the knowledge that the girl she loved was down there, pleasuring her with all her might, and the sight of her own juices spilling down her neck and onto her breasts was enough to send the prince’s hormones into overdrive. She felt truly blessed to do such dirty acts with such an untainted girl.

With less than a minute remaining in her proposed five, Sayaka brought her lips to the top of Yori’s slit and sucked on her clit. The tall butch’s body went completely stiff as she stood on her toes and thrust her hips forward, Sayaka not daring to let up her attack.

“Oh, Sayak-- _AH_! Oh fuck, yes!” Yori took hold of the smaller girl’s hair and pulled her deeper into her crotch, clamping her thighs around her head so she could scarcely breathe. Less than ten seconds left, she felt the walls of her pussy flexing and clenching violently. 

“Yes! YES! I’M CUMMING!!!”

~~~~~~

_BANG!_

Fharen was taken off guard by Yori slamming her hands down on his desk, rattling the pencils and pens on top of it. He quickly stopped the video and drew his phone back, concerned she might try to grab it from him.

“How the hell did you get that video?” she asked with a cold, yet burning demeanor. Her face was blood-red and her fists were white-knuckled.

“I have my methods,” Fharen said with a calm and collected smile. He tried to control the arousal Yori’s anger was causing. “I think what matters more right now is that I have this video, and I can do whatever I want with it.”

“You bastard…” Yori growled through her teeth.

“Now, now, Akihiko-san. I haven’t done anything with it yet,” he assured. “Though I can promise you I will, unless you start listening to me like a good girl.”

For a brief moment, a deafening silence overtook the room. Yori shook with anger while Fharen just grinned without a care in the world.

“You’ll never get away with this!” The prince suddenly spoke up. “You’ll be fired and charged for sexual harassment, blackmail… nonconsensual distribution of pornography!” She fired off every threat she could think of to diffuse the man’s control of the situation.

But Fharen didn’t even flinch. “And your relationship with Hidenka-san will be open to the public’s eyes,” he said. “Even if your mother were somehow able to forgive you, what do you think the Hidenka family would say? From what I understand, they’ve had a long history of advocating against LGBT rights.” His grin widened at the sight of Yori’s bravado weakening. “I can’t imagine their reaction when they find out their daughter is one of the people they despise so intensely…”

“What do you want?”

“Excuse me?” Fharen asked gently.

“What do you want from me?” Yori repeated, her cheeks reddening again. “I’ll do anything you want, but leave Saya… Leave Hidenka-san out of this.”

Looks like the almighty prince had a weakness after all. The incubus sat up straight and adjusted his tie, returning to professionalism. “I’ll keep this video and your relationship under wraps as long as you simply start following the school dress code when you’re on campus,” he instructed. “Oh, and keep your mannerisms more… feminine as well. We want you to be a good influence for your peers, after all.”

“Is that it?”

“That’s all I’m asking, Akihiko-san,” he assured. “That you do your part as a student of Magnolia Academy.”

Yori relaxed her body. She was quiet for another moment, seeming to process what Fharen had ordered her to do. Soon enough, to Fharen’s surprise, a smile came over her face.

“Well, that’s a relief,” she sighed.

Fharen’s own smile began to fade. His eyebrow reflexively raised in confusion. “I beg your pardon, a relief?” he asked. “What do you mean by that?”

Yori shrugged and took on an even more relaxed, almost arrogant posture. “Following the dress code is a simple task, and I can feign whatever foolish old-fashioned mannerisms you want,” she declared. “But if you think for one second that I’m going to perform favors for the likes of you, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Fharen couldn’t believe his ears. Was she goading him? “I don’t recall saying anything about performing… favors, Akihiko-san.”

“Of course not. I’m a lesbian, after all,” the butch continued. “Even if you abused that blackmail of yours, I’d never sink so low as to bend before a filthy, pathetic man like you.”

_Tch!_ The audacity of this girl. He knew she was proud, and had expected her to be sharp and tough. He loved that in his prey, as it made the eventual payoff of breaking them all the more satisfying. However, he hadn’t expected Yori, the noble and kind-hearted Yori Akihiko, to spew this kind of bitchy venom. He had planned on toying with her before getting to the spice, but her current attitude brought an irresistible mix of anger and arousal within him to the surface… one that he couldn’t fight back.

“If that’s all you have for me, Buchou-san, then I’ll be taking my leave.” Yori turned on her heel and began walking towards the door. Her beautiful ass, clad in her just-tight-enough dress pants, swayed and jiggled with each step.

_Dammit, if she wants me, she’s sure as hell got me!_

“Not so fast, Akihiko-san,” Fharen barked. The prince stopped in her tracks and turned around fast, as if expecting this. “Now that I think about it, you were quite rude to me earlier. Talking back to me, calling me a misogynist… not to mention threatening me,” he reminded her with gentle hostility. “I suggest if you don’t want me sending out that video _right now_ , you get over here and make it up to me.”

Yori’s grin widened. “I knew there was a chauvinist pig in there somewhere.” She moved back over to his desk and stood with her hands on her hips. “Now, how do you propose I make it up to you, Buchou-san?”

Fharen quickly considered his options. He could push her over his desk and take her gorgeous ass right here and now. But no, it’d be better, and much sweeter, to start small and slow.

“Give me a kiss,” he ordered, leaning back in his chair. “And make it a good one.”

Yori seemed confused for a moment, as if actually expecting him to request something more vulgar, but quickly shrugged it off. She sauntered over to the cold-blooded man and towered over him in his chair. She leaned down, grasped his chin between thumb and forefinger, and took a moment to glare into his eyes. It was an exaggerated gesture of dominance that screamed “Enjoy this, you son of a bitch.” Then, flitting her eyes closed, she closed the distance and kissed him.

It was a short, yet strong kiss, clearly trying to assert herself as she grazed her lips over his several times before releasing. Fharen kept his eyes open the whole time. “I think that’ll suffice for now, little man,” she scoffed.

She started to move back, but Fharen quickly grabbed her wrist. “Not only will that not suffice, but you did it all wrong.”

Yori raised an eyebrow. “Wrong? You must be joking. My kisses have made countless girls weak in the knees,” she bragged.

“Exactly. It’s wrong because you kiss like a man,” Fharen chided. He scooted his chair back and turned his body towards her, presenting his lap. “If you want to make it up to me, you’ll have to sit down and let me kiss you like the woman you are.”

“Are you serious?” the prince asked, looking disgusted.

“Of course I am,” the incubus assured. He took his phone out of his pocket and waved it tauntingly. “But if you insist on playing the man, we could show the whole school that _weakening_ kiss of yours.”

Yori said nothing. She swallowed hard, as if suppressing the urge to vomit, and reluctantly stepped forward again. She clumsily positioned herself on Fharen’s lap, slipping her legs on either side of him. One of her feet suddenly slid and she almost fell backward, but Fharen wrapped his arm around her back and caught her just like a prince himself. The irony was not lost on Yori’s humiliated blush.

Fharen kept his arm around her body and reached up with the other, cupping her cheek and turning her face towards his. At this point, his groin was in burning pain trying to contain his erection in the face of her defiant, fiery eyes. Hooking his fingers around the back of her neck, he closed his eyes and eased her into a deep, violating kiss.

In stark contrast to Yori’s gentlemanly kiss, Fharen was quick to force his tongue past her lips and begin exploring. He brushed his tongue over her teeth and gums, tasting every inch of her sweet mouth. Yori’s eyes widened, not expecting things to progress this fast. At first she tried to keep up with him, but after nearly a minute she was already getting tired and began pushing back to catch her breath. Fharen only allowed her a second to do so before tangling her short red hair in his hands and pressing their lips together again.

Yori could hardly process what was happening. Goading this man into exposing his true nature had been her intention, and she fully believed herself to be strong enough to endure whatever repulsive acts he might suggest. Here she was, a proud, lifelong lesbian being subjugated to a domineering kiss from a man who had blackmailed her. Her chest ached and her stomach tightened. It was gross. So nauseatingly, gut-wrenchingly gross.

Yet at the same time, she could feel her heart pounding. It wasn’t a hateful or remorseful heartbeat, but one of excitement. Her mind practically short-circuited at the thought. She was feeling excited from this man caressing her lips and wrapping his tongue around her own.

Suddenly, Fharen pulled back again. He took in the sight of her deep blush and glazed eyes. “That’s what it’s like for a woman like you to be kissed by a man,” he taunted as she panted with exhaustion. “How does it feel?”

“You damn pig…” Yori gasped through her teeth. “It’s disgusting. Your mouth would make any woman want to throw u-- _gyeh_!”

Yori cut herself off with a sharp intake of breath. Fharen had slid one hand down to her ass and given it a firm squeeze, feeling its round shape and kneading its soft plumpness. The sensation sent a jolt through the prince’s body that reverberated in her loins.

“You’re still insulting me, even when you’re enjoying this?” the incubus hissed. “You’re something else, aren’t you!”

“I’m not enjoy-- _mmph_!” Yori was silenced by another kiss, Fharen apparently taking notes from her girlfriend.

Having laid his hands on the butch, Fharen could no longer keep himself. As he continued to furiously make out with her, he let his hands roam over her body, massaging her ass, stroking her back and hips, and squeezing her thighs. He could feel the toned muscle beneath their thick squish, reminding him of how healthy and in-shape she was.

As Yori continued to endure the man’s bruising kiss, a sudden wave of panic hit her as she felt something poking at her crotch. She broke the kiss and frantically looked down, horrified to see a growing bulge in his pants. Her heart rate picked up again, wanting to back away as it looked like it could break out at any moment.

“No way…” Yori muttered. “It can’t be… that big…” This time she didn’t need to be cut off, her own shock and awe causing her voice to fade.

Fharen took advantage of her shock and leaned in again, this time running his tongue along her neck. The prince reared back at the sudden attack, her head tilted to the ceiling. Unwittingly exposing her nape, Fharen showered it with rough, suckling kisses, making sure to target her sensitive pulse points. He relished the taste of her skin, slick with sweat and ripe with pheromones. He loved the taste of a girl in heat.

Yori’s eyes stung with tears, overwhelmed by what was happening to her. Warm shivers ran down her spine as Fharen sucked at her neck and felt up her body. “Stop… s-stop it…” she stammered. She hated hearing her own voice. It sounded so weak and demure, and was mixed with tiny coos of pleasure. She hated it so much.

“You want to stop?” Fharen asked. “We’ve done more than enough. You can stop any time you want.” He nipped lightly at her neck with his sharp teeth, feeling the girl tremble at the contact, and comforted the bruise he left behind with a lick.

Yori was scared. Fharen had asked if she wanted to stop, and every fiber of her being wholeheartedly wanted to. But she couldn’t. Her body was practically paralyzed from all the built-up tension in her muscles. Her muscles and skin were burning from all the blood rushing through them. Worst of all, she’d begun to feel a simmering heat in her pussy, a heat she’d only ever felt before when she was with other girls. 

_But now she was feeling it for this man_. When that thought hit her, all her fear, inhibitions and pleasure was suddenly wiped away and replaced by pure, unbridled rage.

Fharen grinned. He could feel the girl’s body shaking all over, tense with arousal and devoid of resistance. If there was ever a time to move on to the next step, it was now. He looped an arm around her back, holding her steady, and used his other hand to begin unbuttoning her shirt.

“I don’t think so…”

The incubus was taken aback by the words she whispered to him. Her voice seemed to have regained it’s confident bravado. He was even more surprised when he looked up and saw the prince looking down at him with a cocky smirk.

“Don’t think so?” Fharen asked, trying to reset the mood. “But we were just getting to the…” He stopped his voice when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yori holding his phone with his blackmail on screen. Before he had any time to react, she pressed the “Delete” button and erased the video. Just like that, it was gone.

“You truly believed I would let someone like you lay their hands on me? Did you believe I would enjoy such a thing?” She pulled away from him, standing up on shaky legs, and dropped his phone into his lap. “I just needed to get close enough, distract you with a sense of power, to get at that video.”

Fharen couldn’t believe it. He looked down at the empty space on his phone where the video had once been, unsure of what to think.

“I knew a bastard like you couldn’t resist the idea of overpowering a woman like me,” the butch continued. “Pride will always be the downfall of chauvinistic men like you.” She turned and headed for the door, glancing back one more time with a sly, hateful glare. “It was a pleasure talking with you today, Buchou-san. Just remember… threaten my girlfriend again, and I’ll take much less pleasurable measures next time.”

_SLAM!_

The door rattled on it’s hinges, and Fharen was left alone once again. He picked up his phone, clutching it hard. What had gone wrong? Mere seconds ago he’d had that girl wrapped around his finger, but she’d broken free and knocked him back down a peg. It all happened so fast. The way she’d talked to him, looked at him, was so degrading and self-righteous. No matter how meek he’s managed to make her in those short moments of intimacy, she’d won this battle.

Fharen felt himself become rock-hard all over again. His lips crooked up into a toothy, devilish grin again. This was it. This was the challenge he’d been waiting for. Ever since one particular case nearly a century ago, he’d been used to his prey crumbling beneath him with ease.

But this one was going to be different. He just knew it. Yori Akihiko had thrown down the gauntlet, and now he was going to show her no mercy. _I might even use my powers sooner than anticipated…_ he thought eagerly.

Fharen relaxed into his chair and flicked his monitor back on, returning to his work as the Dean. Yes, this was going to be a most entertaining challenge indeed.

~~~~~~

Yori’s mind was in a million different places at once. After leaving the Dean’s office, she had begun walking away at a brisk pace, tall and confident. However, the further she got, the more she began to slow down. She didn’t even know where she was going, and as the adrenaline wore off, she realized just how weak and shaky her legs were. She braced herself against the wall, fearing they would give out at any minute.

_What the hell was wrong with her?_ Her plan had worked; goad that abhorrent man into performing some kind of sexual act, swipe his phone as soon as she got close, and erase that video. The blackmail was gone now. Both she and her beloved Sayaka were safe.

_So why did all of that happen?_ She’d never planned on going that far with him, letting him take full control, violate her mouth and feel up her body. Back there, something had compelled her to… to submit to him. To indulge in the vulgar act. To enjoy it.

_If he had demanded more than just a kiss, would she have gone along with that too?_

Yori felt her stomach turn upside-down. She sprinted to the nearest bathroom, collapsed into the first stall and threw up into the toilet. Her throat burned, her gut twisted, and her vision blurred. She felt sick, so ungodly sick. After dry heaving a few times, she managed to calm down. For several minutes, she just sat there, kneeling next to the toilet, breathing heavily and trying to collect her thoughts.

Something had to be wrong with her, that the thought of being with the Dean in that way would ever cross her mind. There was undeniably something off about him. She couldn’t explain it, but in that moment he’d had some kind of power over her. She was a lesbian, after all. She liked women, and had a loving girlfriend at that. She’d never had romantic or sexual thoughts towards men in her life. If this man, Fharen Verrier, was doing something to change that somehow, she was going to have to do whatever she could to limit her contact with him.

“Sayaka,” Yori suddenly said aloud. She fished into her pocket and took out her phone, quickly dialing her girlfriend. If anyone could ease her mind, it was the heiress.

The phone rang for a few seconds. “Hello?” Sayaka’s voice came through.

“Sayaka, it’s me,” Yori said quickly.

There was a brief pause on the other end. “Y-Yori-san? How are you doing?” She stuttered a bit. Hearing the prince suddenly say her name without honorifics must’ve caught her off guard. Yori pictured her reaction and smiled. This was already calming her down.

“Where are you right now? Are you back at the dorms?” she asked.

“Yes, I am,” Sayaka responded. “My after-school activities are over, and now I’m having some tea.”

“Can I come over?”

Another pause. “Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry it’s so sudden, but I really need to see you right now,” Yori pleaded. “I need to… feel you.”

She heard Sayaka choke on her tea. “Yori-san! Are you being perverted right now??” she whispered. “I have to do my homework soon! Besides… we’ve never done it at my place before. And neighbors might hear--”

“Please Sayaka,” Yori begged, interrupting. Her words were desperate, yet gentle. “I need you.”

Another moment of silence. Yori could practically hear Sayaka fidgeting on the other end. “Fine,” she said blunty. “You can come over. Just… make sure you get here quick, okay?”

“I’ll be there as fast as I can, my Princess,” the prince assured.

“Baka…”

_CLICK._

The call ended, and Yori felt a wave of relief wash over her. She smiled, and couldn’t help getting a little misty-eyed. Hearing her lover’s voice was like pulling a knife out of her chest. And she knew that getting to feel her beautiful body soon would patch the wound. Yes, she loved that girl with all her heart, and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
